


Spellbound

by beingvv



Series: 东京调情 [24]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Mild D/S Suggestive Tones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingvv/pseuds/beingvv
Summary: 白马亲昵地啄了啄他的鼻尖，弯起眼睛，说：“愿赌服输，我的怪盗先生。”
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: 东京调情 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531193
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Spellbound

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 女装+道具+半公众 PLAY+Mild D/S Suggestive Tones  
> ※ 高速（应该）大家如有不适随时下车，玩得开心

黑羽趴在床上，整个人还停留在高潮的余韵里，懒得一根手指都不想动，拿脸在枕单上蹭来蹭去。午后的阳光斜射进窗户，在他裸露的肩膀上拖出暖暖的一条金线，白马亲了亲他的肩膀，让他翻过身，仔细地替他清理，黑羽心安理得地享受着恋人的贴心服务，发出舒服的哼哼。白马细心地把他擦干净，起身去了洗手间，黑羽习惯性地在床上躺成个大字，划了划，翻了个身，拿起手机刷消息。知藤在 LINE 里给他分享了几个沙雕视频，黑羽懒得点开看，直接回了个表情包，锁了屏，回头一看，白马已经穿好了衣服，凑过来亲了亲他的额头。

“开心吗，” 黑羽扭着头，微眯着眼睛，语气里全是得意，“赢家先生。”

“受宠若惊，” 白马摸了摸他的头发，“黑羽君今天真的很听话。”

“嗯哼，” 黑羽自豪地晃了晃脑袋，“我可是说到做到的，愿赌服输，绝对不赖账，很有信誉吧？” 黑羽把手机拍回床头柜，双手枕在脑后，朝着对面挑了挑眉，“下次我赢的时候，大侦探可别忘记啊。”

白马坐到床边，居高临下地注视着他，唇边勾着一个高深莫测的弧度，这个眼神有点问题，绝对不怀好意，黑羽警觉起来，放下手，“你想干嘛。”

白马低下头吻他，熟悉的亲吻和往常没什么两样，对方却握住了他的下颚，不让他转头，同时床头柜传来翻找的声音，黑羽非常警惕，眼睛不住往旁边逃，“唔…你…你想什……？”

白马亲昵地啄了啄他的鼻尖，弯起眼睛，说：“愿赌服输，我的怪盗先生。”

冰凉的异物抵上他的穴口，方才刚被对方撑满过，很容易就进去了，黑羽不敢乱动，只能打开双腿，努力适应。进去的物体并不大，却刚好顶在他的敏感点上，白马把穴口溢出的润滑剂仔细地擦了，又小心地扶起他半软的性器。

黑羽：“？”

黑羽难以置信地往下看，自己的下体被套上了一个硅胶环，连接着后穴的跳蛋，白马检查了一下松紧，发出一个满意的单音节，抬起眼睛看他。

黑羽瞪圆了眼睛，几乎不敢大声呼吸，吓得有点结巴：“还……还来？不是已经……已经……”

“如果我没记错的话，” 白马抚摸着他的头发，语气轻缓，仿佛在念诗，“我们的赌注是赢家可以要求输家做一件事。”

黑羽不住眨巴眼睛，“刚——刚才——”

“刚才，” 白马亲昵地抵着他的鼻尖，眼里闪着促狭的光，“可是黑羽君主动要求我的。”

黑羽：“……”

白马颇是恶劣地朝他扬了扬眉，黑羽的脸涨得通红，意识到上当了，悲愤地道：“你这是作弊！”

“如果黑羽君下次能赢的话，” 白马略是傲慢地将眉毛扬得更高，从指尖转出一个小巧的遥控器，唇边多了些笑意，“你也可以试试作弊。”

黑羽猛地向后仰去，喉头溢出呻吟，然而后穴的跳蛋一震便停，只是提醒它的存在，黑羽回过神来，气喘吁吁地说：“你给我……给我等着。”

白马笑意盈盈地看着他，摸了摸他的额头，手势温柔，根本无法体现本人有多恶劣，黑羽有些气恼地瞪着对面，听见对方说：“街转角开了一家新的服装店，希望黑羽君可以陪我去浏览一下。”

“……哈啊？” 黑羽睁圆了眼睛，目光下落，又抬起，“你要我——这样——出门？”

白马抬了抬眉，意味深长地点头。黑羽简直要被搞死了，裸露的皮肤上滚起一阵战栗，分不清是害怕还是期待，双手撑在身后，压着声音说：“你这是——你这是两项要求，算欠我的。”

白马居然考虑了一下，用指尖点着下颚，若有所思地道：“严格意义上不算，毕竟方才黑羽君也没有拒绝——” 黑羽回手就是一个枕头，白马笑着接了，凑近了一点，说：“假如你一定要这么算的话，也可以。”

琥珀色的眼睛里全是笑意，白马亲了亲他的额头，黑羽觉得自己勉强赢回了点什么，赌气地鼓起腮帮，含糊地说：“好吧。”

黑羽跳下床，后穴里埋着这么个东西着实让人忘不了，还和前面的环连在一起，黑羽偷偷调整了几个位置，跳蛋都牢牢地顶在他的腺体上，这太夸张了，黑羽抬起眼睛，有些紧张地盯着对方的掌心。白马把遥控器放在口袋里，朝着他扬了扬手，示意自己暂时什么都不会做，又朝他笑了笑。

黑羽放松下来，打开衣柜，然而又发现了一个新问题：下面被弄成这样，怎么穿裤子？？？

“会被看出来的吧？！” 黑羽说，“做不到啊！”

“对啊——” 白马貌似困扰地点着下颚，“怎么办呢——”

这个语气太有问题了，每次这家伙挖了坑等着他跳，都会露出这种表情，黑羽扶着衣柜的门，脑袋左右摆动，看了看对方身上的衬衫长裤，又看了看自己装备齐全的衣柜，渐渐张开嘴。白马朝着他弯起眼睛，神情分明在说答对了，黑羽两眼一黑，差点站不住：

“不会吧！” 黑羽彻底抓狂，“都这样了，还让我穿女装出门啊！”

白马悠然耸肩，做了一个[不然又能怎么办呢]的手势，黑羽差点想要把自己甩回床上，然而身体里的异物提醒他现在最好还是不要换到[坐]这个位置，于是在最后一刻堪堪收住，只是按着衣柜的门，垂着头，深深呼吸。

过了两秒，白马过来，摸了摸他的肩膀，单指勾起他的下颚，神情里有些担忧，看着他的眼睛：“太勉强了吗？”

黑羽双手撑着柜门，侧过脸，注视着身旁，并不回答。白马看上去正想说什么，黑羽唇角一勾，直起身，往前一步，抓住衬衫领口，贴着对方的耳廓，压低声音说：“你要知道，哪怕是换上裙子，现在的我下面可是什么都不能穿的。”

白马停顿了一下，喉结动了动，贴着他的侧脸逐渐烫了起来，黑羽露出小虎牙，在对方的耳后留下了一个隐秘的吻痕，像是契约的印记。白马侧仰着头，任由着他去，黑羽一路舔吻到对方的下颚，回手探进衣柜，一件件拨找，指尖摸到了他想要的衣服，乘着对方分神的瞬间，往后一退。

熟悉的衣物摩擦掀起气流的声音，眨眼间黑羽小姐出现在房间里，还俏皮地转了一圈，长长的裙摆转开，黑羽挑了一件看上去特别纯情的黄裙，甜心领，像是一抹夏日阳光，有种邻家女孩的感觉，黑羽眯起一只眼睛，凑到同伴的面前，调皮地喊：“探酱。”

白马控制不住地脸红了，拇指抚上他的侧脸，停顿了一下，仿佛忍耐不住一般低下头吻他，含糊地说：“你还真是一刻都不肯认输。”

那当然，我是谁，黑羽很得意，像是回应挑战一样回应对方的吻，又伸手去拉对方的拉链，白马发出一个气音，往后躲了躲，抓住他的肩膀，笑着说：“这你就别想作弊了。”

“嘁，” 黑羽撇了撇嘴，对着镜子调整了一下装扮，觉得还是可以，这局谁赢还不知道呢，于是挽起对方的手臂，“走吧，只陪你去一家店，说好了的。”

刚出家门黑羽就后悔了：幸好没穿高跟鞋，白马这家伙像是掐准了时间，在他迈下最后一个台阶的时候按了一下遥控器的开关，黑羽差点叫出声，腿一软，直接跌进对方早有准备的怀抱里。白马抚摸着他的后背，十分恶劣地道：“小心点，亲爱的。”

亲爱的个头——！黑羽愤恨地抬头，瞪着对面，推开对方，重整旗鼓，继续往外走。然而白马很明显不打算放过他，始终将遥控开着最低档，一阵阵酥麻从尾椎骨往上窜，黑羽走路都有些歪了，感到自己下体逐渐抬头，还好有裙摆遮掩，黑羽默念扑克脸扑克脸，不能输不能输，调整着呼吸，拉了拉领口。

“你想去的…去的店在哪里，” 黑羽气喘不匀地说。

白马指着街角，“就在那边。”

明明只有几百米的距离，看上去却遥不可及，黑羽站在原地，忍着一阵阵的快感泛上背脊，脚趾不住蜷缩，后悔穿了凉鞋——别人或许不会注意，但边上这个变态侦探肯定是发现了的，白马没有看向他，唇角却不住上扬，黑羽满心抓狂无处发作，指尖动了动。

白马拉住他的手，和他十指相握，黑羽僵了一下，想起自己现在是女装身份，又放松下来。白马摩挲着他的拇指侧，动作和平日里一样温柔，只有不停的震动提醒着他这人到底有多恶劣，黑羽艰难地挪动着步子，渐渐失了力气，止不住地往对方身上靠去。

白马索性揽住他的腰，像是街上普通的热恋小情侣一样，把他紧紧搂在身边，还吻了吻他的额头，黑羽最受不了这种反差强烈的亲昵举动，侧脸控制不住地烧起来。后穴里震动不停，黑羽整个人都快麻了，白马一直注意着他的反应，每次黑羽觉得自己马上就要习惯的时候对方就会停下来，等他恢复一点，再打开，黑羽不停地被波浪涌动的快感抛上抛下，还要忍着不能大口喘息，整个人不住发软，几乎完全挂在对方身上，跟着身边人的脚步，机械地往前挪动。

过了漫长的几个世纪，服装店终于到了，黑羽茫然地抬起眼睛，环视四周。可恶的恋人终于良心发现，把震动关了，站在店门的台阶上，微笑地看着他。黑羽借着橱窗照了照，还行，脸有些红，可以理解为小情侣第一次约会紧张，仪表还不算太乱，裙摆藏了一切，没有人会知道他现在的窘况，黑羽深深呼吸，调整心情，想要让自己平静下来。

过了五秒，黑羽：“……”

有环，完全没法平静，平静了也没有用！！黑羽冷静地抬起眼睛，和对方目光相汇，白马正等着他意识到这点，此刻弯起眼睛，竖起食指抵在唇间，绅士地替他开了店门，示意他先进去。

店铃一响，里面的店员提高声音：“欢迎光临——”

后穴猛地一跳，黑羽差点咬破下唇，腿上一软，坚持着没有发出一丝声音，五指往边上狠狠一抓。白马恰到好处地握住他的手，对他用上的十二分力道毫不在意，还在他的手背上绅士地落下一吻，凑近了一点，眼里闪着恶劣的光，温柔地说：“我觉得你应该会喜欢这里。”

黑羽：“……”

黑羽垂着头，看了一圈周围的女装裙子，克制着喘息，咬着牙，抬脸，露出一个乖巧的营业笑容。这里似乎是一家精品服装店，小众的牌子，柜台后只有一个店员，店里也没有别的客人，白马看上去心情不错，一直跟在他身边，像一个专注又体贴的好男友，在衣架上挑挑拣拣，选出一件裙子，比在他的身前。

“喜欢吗？” 白马眉眼弯弯地问。

你用对待女性粉丝的语气来对我啊——！？黑羽气得不行，瞪着对面，柜台后的店员适时地抬起头来，白马错过一步，刚好挡住他和店员之间的视线，把裙子递给他。

黑羽翻过裙子看了一下，皱起脸，“这种……！”

震动直接调高了两档，黑羽瞳孔紧缩，膝盖直接一软，堪堪扶住边上的衣架，垂着头深深呼吸。白马双手插兜，倚着衣架，密实地挡住了柜台的视线，黑羽的脚趾全部蜷在一起，弓起了脚背，白色的凉鞋绑带几乎勒出红痕，过了漫长的五秒，黑羽抬起头来，颤着手，借着扶衣架的动作将裙子放了回去，撩了撩汗湿的额发，尽量稳着声线，道：“这种…剪裁，不…不行。”

“是吗？” 白马摸了摸裙子，语气遗憾，“我倒是觉得很适合你呢。”

那是一件全露背的晚礼裙，平日里没有机会穿，有机会的夜晚则更不适合用来藏匿各种各样出逃用的道具，简直是故意的，黑羽转身想逃，白马却像全然没发现似的，揽住他的腰，伸手摸了摸他已经略微汗湿的后背，指尖在他的肩胛骨处流连，低下头，语气亲昵地在他耳边轻声道：“很漂亮。”

黑羽的脑子一片混乱，一方面庆幸自己选了一件有衬里的裙子，不然现在前面早就湿了一片，一方面又觉得这实在太热了，哪怕店里开着冷气，背脊还是仿佛被火烧一般，白马仔细地将他耳侧的碎发拨拢，别在耳后，动作温柔，彻头彻尾的体贴男友，黑羽习惯性地向后靠了靠，又站直了一点，下意识地摆了摆脑袋。白马扶了扶他的腰，示意他继续挑选，后穴的震动逐渐减小，黑羽终于找回了呼吸，用手背按了按发烫的脸颊，转到衣架的另一边。

店里放着轻柔的音乐，黑羽浑身不住轻微战栗，根本没心情挑选什么衣服，随意地拨过衣架上的裙子，摇了摇头。白马单手插兜，倚着衣柜看着他，还是那个迷惑人心的宠溺语气，“都不喜欢吗？”

白马略微动了动，黑羽瞬间绷直身体，警戒起来，然而对方只是朝他笑了笑，说：“交给我。”

白马去了柜台，和店员开始聊天，黑羽逐渐适应了低频率的震动，慢慢放松下来，不动声色地擦了擦汗，抬头查看四周。这家服装店明显才新开张不久，店里还有油漆味，四角一共有六台监控录像，……

……没有一个亮着灯，看来还没来得及接线，就目前来说，都只是装饰而已。

黑羽敲着衣架的栏杆，忍不住哧笑一声，深深呼吸，抬起头来。白马也刚好在回头看他——似乎在和店员讨论着什么，黑羽被衣架挡住，只露出半张脸和一个通红的耳尖，仔细辨认对方嘴型，白马笑着说：[不好意思，她比较害羞。]

黑羽：“……”

黑羽转到另外一排衣架后面，背对着他们，好偷听得更清楚一些，听见店员说：“……很幸福呢，您的女朋友。”

白马笑了起来，说：“我想给她最好的。”

黑羽忍住要抓狂的冲动，佯装拿了条裙子比在身上，站到试衣镜的面前，通过镜子，试图抓住对方的目光。在这点上这家伙还是和他有默契的——白马转过头，通过柜台边上的镜柱和他隔镜相视，朝着他眨了眨眼睛。

店员似乎在抽屉里翻找什么东西，热情地说：“首先，我们需要这位小姐的三围——”

黑羽：“…………”

什么——！？黑羽面上波澜不惊，心里差点炸裂，装作没听见，朝着镜子摇了摇头，做出一副不喜欢的样子，转到衣架后，把裙子挂了回去。眼看店员翻出了一把卷尺，像是要往这边来，黑羽着实慌了，这肯定藏不住，绝对会露馅，顾不上偷听对话了，眼睛不住地往门口逃。

然而店员站在原地，听白马说了几句，又笑了起来，将卷尺放回去，说：“您还真是个体贴的人呢。”

黑羽惊魂未定，隔着衣架和对方相望，白马回过头看着他，脸上带着点笑意，说：“我还是很了解她的。”

了解什么？黑羽有些茫然，店员低头在柜台上书写，又滚动鼠标查看本季新货，白马倚着柜台，再次挡住了对方的身形，和黑羽目光相汇。

金属衣钩相撞的声音，店员抬起头来：“怎么了？”

白马适时地转过身，遮住了她的视线，笑着说：“没什么，等一下我们还想再配一双鞋。”

刚开张就来了客户，店员打起十二万分精神，热情地道：“好的！您女朋友的身材非常好呢，请您看这些款式，应该适合她……”

黑羽半猫着腰，扶着衣架，眼前一阵阵发花，后穴里的震动被调到了不规则的频率，时短时长，根本不给他适应的机会，白马一直如沐春风地在和店员聊天，语气悠闲，仿佛对他毫不关心似的，黑羽的前面硬得发疼，抵得衬里湿腻一片，浑身一阵阵战栗，几乎到了极限，忍不住咬住自己的手背。更要命的是柜台里外的两人居然还动起来了——店员看上去很是兴奋，朝着白马展示店里的新款，从东走到西，白马跟在她身旁，始终巧妙地转移着角度，遮挡对方视线，黑羽站在原地，小腿不停发颤，拼着仅剩的一丝清明，慢慢挪到店后的一排衣架旁边，倚着墙壁，控制着喘息。

店员逐渐走到前面，又开始介绍礼鞋，白马单手插兜倚着柱子，姿态看上去轻松无比，黑羽却已经快要不行了，后穴里的跳动逐渐增强，频率不停变换，没有任何规则，无法预测，也无法习惯，快感一波波席卷全身，黑羽膝盖剧烈颤抖，连保持站立都困难，只能随手抓了一条裙子，跌跌撞撞地挪进更衣室。

更衣室只有一间，里面的音乐更响了，黑羽耳边轰鸣，根本听不见其他的声音，背靠着门，不住喘息忍耐。被圈住的前端涨得发疼，根本无法得到宣泄，后穴的震动更是一秒都不停歇，像潮汐般不住涨落，黑羽忍不住了，蜷起指尖，无助地抓着木门。

门口传来熟悉的彬彬有礼的声音：“我可以进去吗？”

店员笑着回答：“里面没有别人，您请吧。希望她能喜欢。”

对方似乎又说了句什么，黑羽听不见了，震动被调到了持续的高频率，黑羽猛地闭上眼睛，猫下腰，又直起来。无论哪个姿势，只要动起来就会把异物推得更深，黑羽眼前一阵阵发白，靠着门板，大口换气。

有人在门上叩了两下：“快斗？”

黑羽不住喘息，颤着手拨开了锁，几乎是撞到旁边的墙壁上，身体滑下一半，将坐不坐，把脑袋向后靠去。

白马进来了，看见他的样子，停顿了一下，抬起眼睛，环视四周。黑羽的双腿不住颤抖，支撑不住了，眼看要滑到地上，白马锁了门，一把接住他，轻轻地把他放在更衣室的长凳上。

黑羽坐下去的时候又是一跳，整个人直接栽在对方怀里，背脊不停颤抖，白马抱着他，拨开了他被汗湿的后发，温柔地在他耳边说：“没有别人。”

黑羽像是没有听见，没有反应，白马小心翼翼地捧起他的脸，注视着他。黑羽的瞳孔涣散，只剩下薄薄的一层蓝，面色潮红，呼吸断断续续，微蹙着眉，像是不理解自己在哪里一样，只是恍然地看着对面，下意识地蹭着恋人的掌心，过了片刻，微张开嘴。

白马等了半秒，拇指温柔地抚过他的侧脸，弯下腰吻他。黑羽深深吸气，环上对方脖颈，鼻腔里止不住地溢出细小颤抖的呻吟，主动地卷过对方的舌尖，克制不住地朝着对方索求。白马安抚地回吻着他，不住地摩挲着他的后颈，黑羽浑身一阵阵滚动着甜蜜的战栗，不够，还不够，不住地往前倾去，想要钻到对方的怀抱里。

白马抚摸着他的背脊，亲吻着他的耳廓，轻轻地道：“Always so magical for me.”

黑羽颤抖着抬起头，白马环过他的腰，伸手将裙子的拉链拉下，又把他抱起来，撑着他。对方的每一个动作都是极致的温柔，像是在对待最重要的宝物，然而对他正在饱受折磨的原因却浑然不觉，后穴里的震动一刻不停，黑羽从膝盖到小腿都是软的，根本站不直，也不知道自己应该干什么，只能靠着对方的肩膀，茫然地任由对方摆布。白马将他轻轻地扶起，靠在墙壁上，一直轻柔地亲吻着他，手上动作不停，帮他褪了裙装，放在一边。裙子的衬里已经一塌糊涂，脱下翻过来的时候很明显可以看到洇湿的痕迹，黑羽双手撑在墙后，浑身颤抖，分不清是冷还是热，近乎难堪地转开了眼睛。

黑羽的下体涨得发疼，被硅胶环牵制着，完全无法得到片刻放松，现下暴露在空气里，前端发亮，颤颤巍巍地滴落透明的液体。白马单手撑在他的耳侧，贴着他的侧脸，并没有看向下面，却像是准确猜到他的窘态，用拇指轻轻划过他的铃口，擦掉了不断溢出的前列腺液，又往下抹了抹。黑羽没有防备，双腿剧烈颤抖，一声尖叫尽数被对方封在唇间，不住喘息，眼角溢满泪水，断断续续地说：“不行…不行…会死的…这样不行…”

白马安抚地吻着他，没有继续刺激下去，只是单纯地握着他，掌心微凉，带来些许慰籍，黑羽受不了了，往前跌去，抓着对方的领口，止不住地挺起腰。白马单手扶着他的侧脸，另一手轻缓又不容置疑地把他推回墙边，温柔地吻去他的泪水，不住地安慰：“嘘，有我在。交给我。”

黑羽泪眼朦胧地看着对方从门后取下另一条长裙，又让他过来。后穴的震动减缓了一点，黑羽终于能呼吸了，脑袋里嗡嗡的，下意识地抬起手，像个娃娃，乖顺地让对方帮他把裙子换上。黑羽整个人都像是漂浮在半空，神识不断滑开，只知道白马一直吻着他，从后颈到背脊，纯情的，鼓励的亲吻，充满了赞赏的意味，白马在他背后吻了很久，手上的动作一直没有停，黑羽完全放松下来，目光毫无焦点地看着墙壁，只知道自己被轻拽得一动一动，像是漂浮在海边的一叶小船。

白马重新扶着他坐了下来，半跪在他的面前，拉了拉他的裙摆。黑羽有些茫然地低下头，看着面前的人，这是他所熟悉的姿势，是誓效忠诚，白马仰着脸，微笑地看他，神情里带着毫不掩饰的赞赏，捧起他的脚，轻轻地解开凉鞋的绑带，又揉了揉他发红的足背。

黑羽倚着墙壁，连坐都坐不直，只是微微失神地眨眼，白马替他换上了一双象牙白的礼鞋，拇指摩挲过他的足背，在他的脚踝边落下一吻。黑羽的神识游动，恍惚间地看到对方直起身，朝他略微弯腰，伸出手，仿佛置身舞会上，白马脸上的笑意温柔，黑羽下意识地抬起手，放在对方的掌心。

白马开了门，把他带到穿衣镜面前。黑羽站在走廊里，被换上了纯白的露肩长裙，腰身纤细，背后的设计是繁复的绑带，像是——像是——

黑羽仿佛被欺负惨了的小动物，从喉间溢出呜咽。

白马隔着镜面和他目光相汇，唇边全是温柔的笑意，黑羽满脸通红，还在一阵一阵颤抖，几近站立不稳，已经顾不上太多了，缩起肩膀，又展开，喘息着点头。

白马理了理他耳边汗湿的碎发，在他的额头落下一吻。

“我的公主殿下，” 白马语气带笑地说。

黑羽抱着自己的裙子，恨不得把整张脸都埋进去，靠着柱子，背朝着柜台，听见白马和店员又寒暄了几句，店员笑着说：“当然可以，那需要我把换下来的裙子替您包起来吗？”

黑羽的意识好容易清明了一点，听见这一句立刻就想往外逃，还没来得及探头，后穴里的震动突然翻倍，黑羽浑身一跳，靠回柱面，咬紧了牙。白马一直有礼地回应着对方的寒暄，柜台方向传来收银，打单，敲击键盘的声音，慢得令人发狂，稍作停歇后再次涌上的情欲比第一次还要难熬，黑羽膝盖整个发软，站立不住，死死地按着身后柱面的装饰浮雕。

过了漫长的一个世纪，白马终于再次出现在他的眼前，臂弯里多了个购物袋，接过他手里的裙子，细细地折叠放好了，又摸了摸他的侧脸。

“再坚持一下，” 白马温柔地说，“我最亲爱的公主殿下。”

黑羽的指尖猛地卷进对方的领口，眼泪控制不住地溢出，不住弯下腰，白马摸着他的头发，吻着他的耳尖，鼓励地对他低语，将遥控再调高了一档。黑羽的意识完全脱离，隐隐约约感到有人托着他的腰，半搂半抱地将他带离了店里的音乐，外面阳光太亮，黑羽的视野发白，膝盖不住发软，强撑着转过了街道拐角，整个人向前跪去。

白马接住了他，指尖按上他的颈侧，停留片刻，安抚地将掌心贴上他的侧脸，又把他按在怀里，抚摸着他的后背。住宅区的偏街上几乎没有人，午后阳光静谧，晒得他的背脊发烫，白马一直在他的耳边说着些鼓励的话，黑羽似懂非懂，点头，又摇头，不住抽气，艰难地直起身，无意识地拉着对方的领口，垂下眼睛，又抬起。

白马捧着他的脸，神情虔诚地注视他片刻，低下头。黑羽发出一声克制不住的抽泣，颤着手缠进对方的头发。白马紧紧地抱住他，近乎窒息地吻他，黑羽眼前发黑，几近昏眩，分不清是求饶还是呻吟，只能发出细小的鼻音。白马放开他，鼓励地亲了亲他的鼻尖，扶着他的腰，往回家的方向走。黑羽半仰着头，靠在对方肩膀上，无神地看着卧室窗外的大树，意识控制不住地滑开些许，陷入色彩斑驳的幻境里。

过了良久，黑羽浑身一跳，睁开眼睛，后穴里的震动再次变得不规则，频率不住提升，黑羽整个人都像是从梦境里被突然捞出，神色茫然又彷徨，盯着自家门牌看了很久，才反应过来已经到了，微微张着嘴，脸上的潮红一路泛到胸口，背脊上起了一层细细密密的汗，浑身断断续续发抖，模糊不清地嘟哝：“不…不行…极…极限…已经…”

“我知道，” 白马把他按到胸口，低低地说，“我知道。”

黑羽双腿腾空，突然被抱了起来，后穴的异物猛地往里一顶，黑羽绷直了脚背，急促地尖叫，完全失了控制，分不清是发抖还是挣扎，将指尖绞进对方的衣领，狠狠拉扯。衬衫纽扣沿着玄关的地板滚远，白马紧紧地抱着他，逐格上楼梯，后穴里的东西随着对方的脚步一下一下顶动，黑羽咬着手背，不停颤抖，眼泪控制不住往下落，整个人直接翻倒在床上。

白马抚摸着他的头发，亲吻他在后背缎带上裸露的肌肤，掌心沿着他酸软无力的腿侧一路往上，小心翼翼地探到他的下体，把玩具仔细地拆下。黑羽半扭过头，肩胛骨不住发颤，像是得不到氧气一般大口喘息，拉着对方的手，毫无意义地往下拽，又仰起脸，不停地蹭着身后人的肩膀。白马亲吻着他的耳廓，像是奖励一般撑开他的身体，缓慢深入，直接到底。黑羽眼前发黑，又甜蜜又痛苦，整个人控制不住向下趴倒，白马紧紧地圈住他的腰，把他抱起来，掌心握住他涨得发烫的下体，随着身下的动作，一下一下抚动着。黑羽已经到了极限，垂着脑袋，额头抵着手背，双臂堪堪撑起身体，不停颤抖，尾音被顶得分了岔，带着含混不清的哭腔，“不行…真的…呜…忍不…忍…哈…啊…啊！”

黑羽的声音戛然而止，整个人像是绷紧的弦，不住地弓起背脊，剧烈颤抖，呼吸完全噎在嗓子眼里，浑身绞紧，又猛地松开，无法控制地朝边上倒去。漂亮的眼睛完全失去焦点，终于松绑的前端一阵一阵往外吐出白液，黑羽浑身静止，意识暂时切断，过了两秒，如溺水般吸气，仿佛重又浮上海面，不停眨着眼睛，迷蒙地对上身边人的目光。

白马半阖着眼睛，近乎虔诚地注视着他，俯下身，吻了吻他的唇。

黑羽浑身一阵阵战栗，神识尚未清明，本能地翻身，颤着手，环上对方的脖颈，像个受惊的小动物，蹭着讨要亲吻。白马温柔地吮着他的下唇，又舔进他的上颚，扫过他的齿间，黑羽微微一抖，不由自主地再次缩紧，发出半是害怕半是难耐的呻吟。白马细致又安抚地吻过他的唇间和脸颊，又贴着他的耳廓，低低地说：“还想要吗。”

黑羽半睁着眼睛，睫毛上全是泪，不住发颤，过了片刻，几不可察地点了点头。

白马鼓励地吻了吻他的额角，躺到他的身旁，黑羽已经到了极限，累积多时的情欲无法一次性完全缓解，从指尖到嘴唇都是麻的，意识一片混沌，本能地往一侧蜷起身体。白马从身后抱住他，再次缓缓推进，动作很慢，直到两人之间几乎没有缝隙，黑羽的身体完全不受控制，不停发抖，分不清是抽噎还是喘息，白马压着他不住发颤的手臂，紧紧地抱着他，将唇贴在他的后颈。

身体的颤栗逐渐平缓，黑羽的神识缓缓下沉，像是小船被推离海面，去往远方。对方的怀抱温暖，动作始终不急不慢，地毯上的阳光像钟表的时针，一格一格偏移，黑羽逐渐发不出任何声音，只能缓慢地眨着眼睛。白马一直吻着他裸露的肩膀和后颈，又仔细地替他解开背后的缎带，裙装滑落，黑羽在满室暖意里轻微一抖，对方马上抱紧了他，熟悉的唇反反复复地温暖着他的太阳穴，沿着他侧脸的泪痕，一路吻到下颚和唇角。黑羽微微转过眼睛，一片雾蒙的海蓝已经精疲力尽，完全失去焦距，从耳尖到肩膀都泛着被情潮洗刷的桃红，侧颊滚烫，额发完全汗湿了，身体逐渐再次震颤起来，黑羽满脸茫然，像是不理解一般看着身边的人。

白马环过他的肩膀，握住他空余的五指，在他的手背上落下一吻。黑羽难捱地蹙起眉，断断续续的喘息像是急促的抽泣，声音发颤，分不清是渴望还是恐惧，唇间滚落几个难以分辨，却意味分明的单音节，小声又委屈地喊着对方的名字。

“是我，” 白马亲昵地吻着他的耳尖，“我在这里。”

“白马…白马…” 黑羽含混不清地贴着对方的侧脸，声音几不可闻，“救我…救救我。”

白马停顿了一下，托起他的膝弯，黑羽的一声尖叫还没出口就被顶散了，化成绵长得近似悲鸣的呜咽，指尖抓进被单，脑袋埋进枕头里，竖起肩膀，控制不住地发抖。白马的掌心沿着他的腿侧往里，手臂卡着他的膝弯，像是要把他整个人都禁锢在自己怀里，就像他想要的那样，准确无误地，毫不留情地朝着他已经敏感过度的地方抽送，拇指滑开前端累积的情液，仔仔细细地抚弄着他。累积多时的所有刺激不可控制地攀向顶峰，黑羽本能地感到恐惧，想逃，又想要更多，整个人近乎错乱地剧烈挣扎，像是无法接受一般皱起脸，大口大口地喘息，发出绝望的呜咽。

“别怕，” 白马低低地说，扣住他的五指，按在胸前，“交给我，快斗，交给我。”

黑羽大口吸气，往后弓起身体，反手搂住对方脖颈，紧贴着身后人的脸。白马亲吻着他的太阳穴，身下的动作分毫不差，不间断地顶着他敏感的地方，又一次次地把他撑开，填满，黑羽觉得自己要死了，本能地张开嘴，却发不出丝毫声音，只能无助地睁大眼睛。白马看见了他，几乎不可能地将他抱得更紧了一些，舔进他的唇角，乱了呼吸，抽送的动作又快又狠，黑羽瞳孔涣散，浑身绷得死紧，小腿扣着对方的手臂，不停颤抖，在无边的晕眩中达到再一次的高潮，像是对方给他绵长的吻，温暖而窒息，几乎没有尽头。

黑羽的神识缓缓浮出水面，身体却无论如何无法平歇，眼泪大颗大颗地往外溢，黑羽浑身止不住地发颤，抖着声音，连气都透不上来，抓着枕单，“怎么…怎么回事…”

白马看了看他，小心翼翼地退出，翻到另一边，抓过被子，丝毫不顾两人间一塌糊涂的衣服，将他裹在里面，又伸长手臂，紧紧地将他抱在怀里。黑羽用下颚扣着对方的肩膀，整个人本能地缠了过去，白马环着他的腰际，将他收拢，把脸贴在他的发间，黑羽整个人几乎趴在对方身上，像是汲取温度一般把脸埋进对方的肩窝，还在不住颤抖，说不出是冷还是热，像是在暴风雨里归港的旅人，又像是从海面捞起湿透的小鸟，连话都说不完整，只是不住地抽着气。

“停…停不下来，” 黑羽颤着声音，“为…为什么…”

“没事，” 白马抚摸着他的背脊，不停亲吻着他的太阳穴，“我在这里。我在这里。”

黑羽胡乱地在对方的衬衫上蹭着脸，然而眼泪还是止不住，黑羽有些慌了，绷紧了肩，想要往边上逃。身边的人准确察觉到了他的异样，正在安抚地揉搓着他肩胛骨的手指上移，握住他的下颚，拇指摩挲着他的侧脸，轻柔又不可置疑地往上加了一点力。

“快斗，” 白马喊他的名字，“看着我。”

黑羽抬起脸，连带着眼角到鼻尖都是红的，幼蓝的眼睛恢复清明，却还在控制不住地溢出泪来，黑羽并没有想哭，根本不明白为什么自己会变成这样，只是茫然地看着对方。

白马注视着他，抬手摸过他的头发，眼角，侧脸，一直到下颚。

“You were perfect,” 白马低低地说。

黑羽有些愣神，“什…什么？”

“Perfect,” 白马低声重复，微微弯起唇角，“Always so perfect… Just for me. ”

黑羽不解地眨着眼睛，白马摩挲着他的后颈，温柔地吻去他的泪水，一直在他耳边低语，黑羽的脑袋里嗡嗡的，过了好久才反应过来，一种不同于情欲的羞赧逐渐涨开，耳尖烧得透明，在对方细密的亲吻间含糊地说：“你故意…故意的。”

白马笑了笑，没有反驳，用拇指拭去他的泪痕，像是面对最珍贵的奇迹一般，专注又赞叹地看着他。

“Always so magical for me,” 白马微笑地说，目光温柔，琥珀色的眼睛里只有他一个人。“Always.”

黑羽听懂了，把脸贴回对方的肩膀，吸了吸鼻子，缠紧了一点。白马抚摸着他的背脊，亲吻着他的发旋，一直轻柔地对他说着什么，黑羽沉在熟悉温暖的怀抱里，周身战栗逐渐平缓，胸口回暖，慢慢静止下来，只是出神地看着夕阳在地毯上拖出的长长金痕。

过了很久，窗外传来翅膀扑闪的声音，黑羽睁开眼睛，意识到自己睡着了。地上的阳光走了一大格，落在被角上，窗外的天空泛出些微的粉红色，夕阳西沉，朱丽叶回巢了，正抓着阳台的栏杆，好奇地歪头打量他们。白马还在温柔地抚摸着他的背脊，在他的头顶落下轻柔的吻，黑羽浑身上下像是在被烘烤，仿佛躺在沙滩上晒太阳，心情止不住地上扬，忍不住哼哼了一声。

白马的手停了停，声音里多了点笑意，“欢迎回来。”

黑羽试图动了动，从发梢到脚趾都是一个懒，仿佛徒步跑了大半个东京，不由充满感情地叹了口气，又忍不住蹭了蹭对方的肩膀，含糊不清地咕哝：“我是真的以为要被搞死了。”

白马低声轻笑，亲昵地吻了吻他的额头，“有我在，怎么可能。”

黑羽嘁了一声，动了动脑袋，语气不服，小腿却勾得更紧了一些，“你真是好烦。”

白马摸了摸他的耳尖，语气带笑地说：“I love you too.”

黑羽贴着对方的胸口，听着熟悉有力的心跳，哼了一声，唇角却不住上扬，没有反驳，晃了晃脚尖，点了点对方的小腿。白马摸着他的头发，低低地重复：“I love you so much.”

“嘁，” 黑羽吸了一口气，脑袋动了动，“不然呢？你还想去喜欢谁啊？”

白马的目光下落，黑羽闭着眼睛，耳尖烧得透明，睫毛不住颤抖，神情却还是那个不耐的样子，于是笑了起来，颇是促狭地说：“哦~毕竟家规森严呢。”

“你还可以再装模作样一点，” 黑羽把脸埋在对方衬衫里，声音听上去闷闷的，“我就听不出你是在嘲笑我了。”

“有吗？” 白马故作惊奇地道，“这可是愿赌服输的事情，毕竟是黑羽君自己提出的啊。”

“烦死了啦！” 黑羽又来了力气，往上蹭了蹭，单手托起腮，露出半是不服的神情，眼睛转来转去，“就知道你是故意的！下次——” 说到一半手软了，支撑不住，黑羽啪叽一声摔到对方肩膀上，脸朝下，停顿了两秒，含混不清地说：“下次你给我等着。”

白马肩膀抖动，半是嘲讽半是安抚地拍着他的脑袋，黑羽有些不满，往下蹭了一点，不停钻来钻去，白马松开手，任由他找了个舒服的姿势，又把他抱紧。“如果你能赢的话，” 白马笑意盈盈地在他耳边说。

“哈哈！” 从这个角度黑羽刚好能看到对方衬衫上脱了线的第二颗纽扣，想了想，干脆老实不客气地把它揪了下来，放上指节，随手一翻，纽扣消失不见。黑羽抬起眼睛，对方果不其然在看他，于是有些得意，炫耀地张开手在对方面前晃了晃，“居然这么轻敌，你肯定完了。”

“喔——” 白马拉着轻松的长音，又捉住他的手，在手腕间落下一吻。“那么要看黑羽君有什么想法了。”

“想法，” 黑羽做了个鬼脸，“我的想法可多了。比如——”

黑羽翻了个身，枕在身边人的手臂上，猛地张开手，“晚上要吃那——么大的牛排！”

白马忍着笑，戳了戳他的侧脸，“可以。”

黑羽转过眼睛，很是不满地鼓起腮帮，顶了一下对方的指尖，“要搭配齐全的，甜点不要忘记。”

“当然，” 白马摸了摸他的额头。

“还好明天不上班，” 黑羽嘀嘀咕咕地说，“简直被你搞死……” 说着又从身后抓出一根硌得不舒服的绑带，看了一下，皱起脸：“这件衣服记得送去干洗。”

“如果我没记错的话，这次的确轮到黑羽君去干洗店了，” 白马看着他，唇边多了点神秘的笑意，“但是我可以帮你把衣服放在袋子里。”

“是吗？” 黑羽狐疑地咕哝，“又是我？”

“是的，” 白马认真地说，“因为我向来是提前安排，不出差错的。”

黑羽正心不在焉地把绑带缠在指尖，闻言哧笑了一声，抬起脸。白马弯起唇角，温柔地看着他，支起身体，和他交换了一个不紧不慢，单纯的吻。

“那——这你总得负责吧！”

黑羽往空气里踹了踹，把裙摆压在腿下，理直气壮地把自己摆成一个大字。白马被他压出一个气音，止不住地笑，挣扎着把自己拆出来，半是宠溺半是无奈地揉了揉他的头发，“当然。”

黑羽的唇角控制不住上扬，弯起眼睛，蹭了蹭对方的小臂。“愿赌服输，下次开盘可别忘记啊。”

白马笑着俯下身，吻了吻他的鼻尖。

“随时奉陪，我的公主殿下。”

END


End file.
